This invention relates to a dry planographic printing plate and dry planographic printing method as well as an apparatus therefore suitable for production of printed matter in small lots--some 100 to 1,000 copies.
Heretofore, the small offset printing method has extensively been used for the office service, whereas the letterpress printing, gravure printing, and offset printing methods have suitably been employed for producing prints in large lots. This small offset printing, however, requires water and ink, so that it lacks in simplicity of operations.
An object of this invention is to provide a dry planographic printing plate and dry planographic printing method as well as an apparatus therefore capable of securing ease of operations possesed by copying machines and accomplishing with ease the printing of something like 100 to 1,000 copies.
The above and other objects of this invention will be apparent in the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments thereof which is to be read in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein FIGS. 1 to 5 show the dry planographic printing plate of the invention, and FIGS. 6 to 9 are illustrative of the dry planographic printing method in which said planographic printing plate is employed.